En Busca De Las Tres Armas
by kathy cullen black
Summary: esta vez a percy le tocara salvar al mundo pero con distintos semi-dioses . amor. Diversion y Accion.
1. los personajes y adelanto !

Historia(fotos de personajes en mi perfil)

Stephanie: hija de afrodita , ojos color ámbar , piel blanca , pelo negro hasta la caderas con una capa de cabello rojo, enamorada de iam hijo de hades. Gustos: descubrir nuevos lugares , leer libros de amor , es un poco manipuladora y simpática , muy buena peleando y le gusta estar en lugares pasivos.

Mireydis:hija de artemisa, ojos color caramelo , piel tostada , pelo almendra hasta la cintura , enamorada de camero hijo de ares. Gustos : la caza , pelear , preacticar , la música relajante , hablar con alguien y que ese alguien la entienda, siempre consigue lo que quiere y es exelente peleando , buena personalidad y no tiene mucha paciencia a la hora que la batalla se presente

kathleen :hija de atenea , ojos color café oscuro casi negro, piel morena clara , pelo marron oscuro casi negro también, enamorada de Percy hijo de Poseidón. Gustos : la acción (pelea) jugar con los limites de los demás , no obedece ordener , obstinada , pero tambien tiene una personalidad amable y cariñosa, manipuladora , sin paciencia

Iam:hijo de hades, ojos color verde grisasio , pelo rubio , piel color blanca. enamorado de Stephanie hija de afrodita. gustos: no le gusta mucho pelear y cazar , prefiere estar sentado con un buen libro en la mano y una buena música , pero a la hora de pelear es audaz y muy inteligente con sus movimientos : pasivo , muy paciente . odia que lo interrumpan , en ocasiones explosivo.

Cameron: hijo de ares , ojos color verde claro , piel blanca , pelo color negro ,esta enamorado de mireydis hija de artemisa gustos: le gusta mucho la pelea , es pasivo en ocasiones , es amable e inteligente , le gusta estar acompañado y hablando con alguien de temas interesantes y nada bobos , evita a la chicas fáciles y es un poco mandón.

percy: hijo de Poseidón, ojos color azul , piel blanca y cabello negro , enamorado de kathleen hija de atenea , gustos : es pasivo , mirar el mar lo calma , es un poco obstinado y explosivo , pierde la paciencia cada vez que lo retan.

Resumen de la historia :

Son seis semi-dioses muy distintos en busca de las armas de los grandes que mas podrian esperar ellos. en la búsqueda aprenderán cosas jamas aprendidas y vistas , sobre el amor y aparte mucha diversión , travesuras y acción no se lo pierdan ::: SxI MxC KxP

Esto es una muestra de los personajes principales y con respecto a mis otras historias me di cuenta de que eran muy tontas y estúpidas asi que las CANCELO . volviendo a esta historia me gustaría saber si les interesa::: katii:*


	2. Llegada y Mision

Cap. 1

Steph pov

Aquí estoy viéndolo cada tarde. Como hace un año, todavía no podía creer que una persona no tuviera novia\o durante más de un año (bueno excepto yo que nunca he tenido uno en mi vida) será que es gay? no no y no, ni lo pienses me niego, mejor mantengo la esperanza.

Pero he decidido que en este año todo cambie me le voy a acercar, es más ahorita mismo le voy a hablar, haber levanta un pie y después el otra pero no podía parecía que me hubiesen pegado al piso, o será que olvide caminar ¿es posible? Es que! Estoy tan nerviosa! , Por dios yo Stephanie black nerviosa?

Iam pov

Aquí estaba yo como todas los tardes debajo de mi árbol favorito; pero algo cambio, algo pasaba desde hace un año, sentía que me observaban pero no quería ir y enfrentarme a la persona que lo hacía ¿Por qué? sencillo cuando esa persona me miraba me sentía especial de alguna forma u otra me hacía sentir vivo, feliz y amado ¿suena loca cierto? Yo antes de aceptarlo creía que estaba loco.

Al principio quería pararme y saber quién era y pues conocer a ese alguien pero pensaba ¿si lo ahuyentaba o algo así? Entonces preferí dejarlo así y resignarme, yo Iam Brooks creo que me enamore de una mirada!

Mireydis pov

Hay pero que rabia ¡¿Por qué ha , porque? Que hice mal ¿Por qué me enamore justamente de el? No podía ser de otro chico NO DE EL! Hoy lo vi muy pegado a una de las hijas de afrodita!; ¿pero que importa mireydis? Decía esa voz en mi interior! Claro que si importa ¡! Pero que hago hablando conmigo misma AH¿? Acaso estoy loca? bueno solo eso faltaba

Estaba aquí en medio del bosque con un muñeco de practica ! Pobre de el enserio POBRE DE EL! Estaba ya casi sin cabeza ¡ es que como desearía pelear con lucia (la hija de afrodita) la destrozaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡ deja de pensar en el mireydis ¡ DIOS ¡

Cameron pov

Las hijas de afrodita son bellas cierto!bueno yo lo veo así , pero , solo hay una chica que se gano mi corazón ,pero como ella no se me acerco decidí dejarlo así! Pero me canse ¡siempre la veo casar y se ve tan bella , como su pelo se alborota al viento y como sus mejillas se tornan rojas por el calor y como mira a sus presas como si estuviera desafiándolas ¡ es simplemente hermosa ¡

Bueno ya Cameron ¡ no te desvíes ¡ simplemente acércatele y ya ¡ decía esa voz en mi interior ¡

Kathleen pov

Como tu vida podía cambiar de un segundo a otro ¡ a ya se ¡ enterándote que eres una semi-diosa y que tu bella madre(nótese el sarcasmo) es atenea ¡ genial ahora , tengo que ir a un estúpido campamento mestizo o algo así ¡ buena ya duerme que el viaje pasara rápido y tu infierno seguirá (¡que emoción!)

2 horas mas tarde ….

Ya había llegado al dichoso campamento y conocí al ser mas perfecto y bello de esta tierra…Percy Jackson…esos ojos azules que mataban , esos labios rosados y esa piel blanca te dejaban sin aliento! O dios acabo de descubrir algo ¡ me enamore ¡ que ,mas podía cambiar!

Percy Pov

Esos ojos , esa cara , esa boca , me traían loco ¡ desde que conocí a …Kathleen McCarthy…mi mundo cambio por completo ¡sera que me gusta ¡ o solo será atracción…! Hay no se será mejor dejarlo así ¡

Pero es que cada vez que la veía me quedaba hipnotizado , pero si la veía con otro me moria de celos ¡ sentía esa necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza y desmembrarlo ¡ pera que sepan que ella es MIA solo MIA ¡ pero que piensas percy ella no es tuya ¡ me decía a mi mismo ¡ pero otra voz que me animaba decía ¡ pronto lo será :::!

Kathleen pov

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que llegue al campamento y ya había hecho dos amigas …mireydis y Stephanie ¡ eran un poco raras y locas pero si lo pensaba bien nada en mi entorno era normal ¡y percy bueno el seguía igual de bello , hermoso , inigualable , perf…

Kathleen te llaman en el lago ¡ - dijo Alex otro semi-dios interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Para que – dije confusa

Solo ve y ya – dijo el mirándome con reproche

Ok ya voy –dije mientras me levantaba del piso y fui a paso lento hacia el lago ¡ lugar favorito de Percy ¡ hay ya Kate concéntrate ¡!

Alze mi vista y me quede mirando las estrella ¡hasta que me tropecé con algo firme y duro ¡ pensé en un árbol hasta que mire hacia abajo y me quede paralizada , era percy, lo único que salió de mi boca fue un

-lo siento – que inteligente kathleen me dije golpeándome mentalmente ¡ me miro directo a los ojos y no puede evitar perderme en ellos y así pasaron minutos ¡ pero por mi pasaban horas y seguía allí ¡ pero alguien nos interrumpió

- este si ya terminaron su platica , seria bueno que prestaran atención – dijo Eduardo un mensajero- ok prosigo – dijo el mismo

- bueno su actividad será sobrevivir por 2 semanas y 3 días solos en una playa desierta , vayan a sus habitaciones y guarden solo lo necesario , tienen 2 horas para hacerlo y volver hasta acá e irse-dijo tranquilo

- QUE ¡! – gritamos todos al unísono

- P-pero solos hay ¡! – grito Steph

- y si un mounstro maniático llega – dijo percy

- y nos quiere matar – termine la oración

- calma que de malo les puede pasar –dijo Eduardo abriendo su bocota otra vez

- volver sin un brazo ¡ - dijo mireydis

- o sin una pierna – dijo iam

- hay pero que miedo – dijo Cameron asustado

- la cosa es si volvemos – dijo percy

- esa es la misión llegar vivos , pero calma son semi-dioses son fuertes – dijo Eduardo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza ES QUE NO TENIA INTERNET , pero bueno eso ya paso asi que disfruten el primer capitulo ,

Por favor dejen Reviews no sean malas den su opinión y acepto ideas o que me corrigan

Besitos , Kathy :*


End file.
